


【团兵】我不会亲吻你

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: “爱一个人的最高境界是成为他，如果你的爱不够轻易，便一定是爱得不够深。”韩吉觉得他们最终一定能有个好结局。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 33





	【团兵】我不会亲吻你

利威尔喜欢埃尔文。非常喜欢。喜欢到，每次看见他坐在堆叠的文件旁抿紧的嘴唇，就想和他干个爽。

——————————

“埃尔文，你就打算这么晾着利威尔了？”韩吉把滴管里的试剂滴进烧杯。

埃尔文本来靠在另一侧的实验台上，听了这话叹了口气，手一撑坐上了台子，“也没有别的选择了，我谈不了恋爱，他也一样。”

“那你就没想过当个炮友？”

埃尔文听了这话，二话没说，跳下台子要打她。

韩吉脸上挂着捉弄的笑容逃出了实验室。

——————————

新年又到了，利威尔握着手里的木头酒杯，决定今晚给自己放个假。人老了，是老了吧，年轻的时候永远锐不可当，心里的仇恨永远那么热烈，一年到头连轴转，根本连休息的想法都没有。

他的酒杯里飘着天上的星星，利威尔看了一会儿，抬眼又望见不远处的埃尔文。

他喜欢的埃尔文，脸上时时刻刻挂着得体的笑，肩膀宽厚，身材挺拔，认真起来会习惯性地抿紧嘴唇，疲惫的时候坐在椅子里小憩，睫毛一颤一颤地，让人觉得他坚韧又脆弱。

他所喜欢的埃尔文啊，和人永远保持在介于亲昵和疏远之间的关系，性生活规律且不挑男女，秉持着彼此自愿、尊重、平等的原则，十分规律地约着炮。

每次看着埃尔文搂着不同的男男女女走进房间他都会想，刚从浴室走出来的，全身只有下半身围着浴巾的，有水顺着他淡金色短发流过颈窝，乳头，腹肌，流进包裹着他下半身的浴巾里的那个埃尔文，抬眼看向床上的人时，那双眼睛该有多性感。

要是被那样看一眼，利威尔觉得自己肯定登时就硬。

他不信埃尔文不知道自己喜欢他，那家伙比猴还精。

但他们为什么还没有一起出门一起回家一起睡觉一起刷牙洗脸，利威尔想不通。他也不奢求埃尔文能和他地久天长，但现在，他们不仅没有一起生活，也从来没有一起生活过。

——不过利威尔不敢相信自己的直觉，一种“这一切的原因是埃尔文不想和他做炮友，他想和他谈恋爱”的直觉。

——————————

埃尔文早就注意到一旁握着酒杯坐姿落寞的利威尔，也注意到利威尔那假装不经意却实际上从来没离开过自己的眼神。

鬼使神差地，他匆匆结束目前的对话，慢慢地、不露痕迹地向利威尔走去。当他站在他面前，看着利威尔脸上惊讶又迅速被收起掩藏掉的表情，埃尔文为自己的不知所措感到非常丢人。

这一切都是他欠考虑的结果，在站在利威尔面前后，能说的瞎话卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出来，什么“我来和你讨论一下半个月后壁外调查的具体事项”，什么“新的一年希望我们仍然合作愉快”，哪怕是那句“新年快乐”，都卡在喉咙里。

他们这样对视着，注视着彼此的眉眼，看进对方的瞳孔里去。利威尔很会选地方，这里没有脱离狂欢的人群，却和一切保持着疏离的关系，很像他自己，但更像埃尔文。常常听见有人讲，爱上一个人最终会成为他，利威尔大概也是下意识地正在成为埃尔文的路上渐行渐远。

晚上的星星特别好，一颗一颗挂在藏蓝天幕上，淡淡的星光格外温柔。

——————————

利威尔几乎已经记不清自己是怎么进到房间里来的，他的记忆从刚才在人群中他们暧昧的对视直接跳到了现在被用力按在门板上。

埃尔文的亲吻非常疯狂，从脖颈到锁骨，一路向下到胸膛，含住他的乳头，舌头在上面打转，牙齿轻轻啃啮，放过乳头，舌头又从两块胸肌之间一直舔下来舔到腹肌。利威尔的两只手腕被埃尔文一把握住，用力抵在他头顶的门板上，不容他挣扎丝毫。上半身的皮带已经被草草脱下，衬衫被用力撕开，白色的扣子崩了一地。

埃尔文从侧面亲吻他的肋骨，鼻间的热气喷在他微凉的皮肤上，利威尔打了个寒战，腰侧起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

亲吻告一段落，埃尔文放开了利威尔的手，俯下身子，额头贴着利威尔的额头，双手捧着他的脸，闭着眼喘着粗气。

利威尔努力平复着呼吸，眼睛里一片镇定。

这样温存的时刻埃尔文其实没有经历过多少，以往都是带人回来，不多说话，直接脱了裤子干个爽。不知为什么，到了利威尔这里，他对做爱的欲望反而弱了下来，他想紧紧抱住面前这个男人，在他耳边轻轻地讲这世界上最下流的情话，想慢慢地念他的名字，一遍又一遍，想含住他的耳垂听他极力忍耐的呻吟，想在这个人身上煽风点火，看他情欲难耐的样子，看他一边满面潮红一边又强装镇定，想给他口交，让他高潮时急急忙忙推开自己却未果，最终射在自己嘴里，然后他就倾过身去和他交换一个黏腻绵长的吻，要把舌头伸进他的口腔，舔他的上膛，在他痒得下意识闪避时扣住他的后脑，慢慢舔过他的每一寸牙床。

更想安安静静把他抱在怀里，踏踏实实地一觉到天明。

埃尔文猛然惊醒，被自己对利威尔如此强烈近乎执念的欲望吓住了。他早就发现自己对利威尔有感觉，发现自己想和利威尔谈恋爱，却没想到自己对于他的欲望如此难以拒绝，如此热烈，以至于他几乎要失去自控。

利威尔感受到埃尔文的呼吸渐渐平复，抬起刚被放开没多久的手，动作缓慢地去解埃尔文的领结，放到一旁的柜子上，又去解衬衫的扣子，一颗一颗又一颗，仿佛世界上最富裕的就是他的耐心，解完扣子没有理会皮带，直接把手伸进埃尔文的衣服里，缓缓地抚摸他的胸膛，在他心脏的位置停下来，感受着他心心念念的团长的心跳。

埃尔文抓住利威尔在他身上游荡的手，睁开眼睛直直望进他深褐色的瞳仁里，一字一顿地，“I WILL NEVER KISS YOU.”

靠，利威尔在心里啐了口唾沫，这种影响气氛的话从他嘴里说出来也这么好听。

“要干就干，废什么话。”利威尔这两天感冒，嗓音哑哑的，带一点软糯的鼻音，在屋里昏黄的灯光里，在埃尔文有所平复却仍很急促的呼吸里，显得格外旖旎，整个房间都充满着氤氲的情欲。

埃尔文像没听见一样，仍然看着利威尔的眼睛，这让利威尔觉得很诡异，有种刚刚发生了什么但是他却错过了的感觉。

“我是真的很喜欢你啊，利威尔。”埃尔文一只手扣在利威尔脑后，另一只手绕到后腰，手指顺着脊窝伸进了利威尔的裤子。

然后轻轻地吻了上去。含着利威尔的嘴唇，轻轻地舔舐他的牙齿，进而撬开牙关去触碰他的舌尖。两个人贴得越来越紧，埃尔文吻得越来越深，几乎要把利威尔肺叶里的空气耗尽。

——————————

他们最终还是干了个爽。

不管利威尔如何极力隐瞒，韩吉最终还是知道了他们干了个爽。

“干了个爽又不丢人，尤其你又是跟埃尔文干了个爽，这不就更不丢人了么。”韩吉一边说一边用滴管把乳白色试剂从一个烧杯里转移到另外的容器里。

“你要是再提那四个字我就砍了你。”利威尔坐在一旁的实验台上咬牙切齿。

“咦？哪四个字？‘干了个爽’么？说得好像我不提你们就没干了个爽一样。”韩吉说完立刻丢下烧杯和试管逃之大吉。

留下利威尔坐在实验室里，一边咬牙切齿一边看着韩吉刚才捣鼓的乳白色试剂想入非非。

——————————

”爱一个人的最高境界是成为他，如果你的爱不够轻易，便一定是爱得不够深。”

韩吉觉得他们最终一定能有个好结局。

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文存档
> 
> 微博 & Lofter @就像昼去夜来


End file.
